


幽谷蠕虫

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	幽谷蠕虫

神圣裁判所前的路灯在傍晚6点时分准时亮起，淡黄色的灯光让远处的石质街道看上去有了一些温度，裁判所门口的火坛终于不再是这里唯一的光，灯光虽然比火光微弱暗淡，却能照耀更远的地方。

几位穿着蓝色长袍的异端审问官在灯光与火光的交替欢迎中走进那扇细密雕琢的大门，一想到今晚要加班，他们的脸色就难看得如同嘴里含着一片伊修加德柠檬。穿白衣的神官与他们逆向而行，几道从旁投来的目光落到他的肩上，带着惊讶与不解打量着这位不属于这里的人，几分包含嘲讽的眼神与他余光相会。

奥默里克不怪他们的无礼。不管是神学院的学生，还是修道院的修士，能获选进入神圣裁判所任职的都是极为骄傲的事情，奥默里克理解他们的坚定信仰，认为他们把这里的工作当作对哈罗妮尽忠的方式本身值得敬佩，他屡次越过那道半弧形的拱桥，从明亮的教皇厅来到这幽森地方，正是为了让他们的工作更符合这个正教国家的福祉。

废除决斗裁判，是奥默里克多年来的主张。

哈罗妮固然是战争女神，可指定法律条文与执行方式的都是凡人。神的至高权柄不容质疑，可凡人不具有神灵的视角与智慧，肉眼尘智是有其局限，因此由人传达的神谕未必总是与神本身的意志统一。如果裁判所作为代表哈罗妮行驶审判职能的人间机构，在其职能的履行方面存在不合理的地方，那么就应当进行修正，而不是假借女神的光辉来掩盖自己的瑕疵。

可伊修加德的历史已逾千年，决斗裁判从正教确立之初便开始存在，如冰原上永不融化的冰山般牢牢地立在人们心里。然而奥默里克坚持，哪怕库尔札斯高地的冰山，也不是自古就有，哪怕它在那矗立千万年，也不是不可以动摇。先人们设立决斗裁判或许有对那时而言合理的原因，可历史的时光早已翻过千年岁月，今天的伊修加德何苦坚持陈旧的习惯？

奥默里克认为决斗裁判不合理，是因为它明显更偏向贵族，或者说有权有势的一方。

贵族比平民有更多的资源和机会接受格斗训练，在决斗中，衣食无忧训练有素的贵族比饥寒交迫缺乏教育的平民更占优。虽然贵族中也不是人人都习武，平民中也有人当佣兵糊口，可在这样的情况下，贵族可以申诉自己不便战斗，请代理斗士出场替自己参与决斗，花的钱越多，越能请到身价不菲的名士。许多贵族明明很健康，也无残疾，却也有办法制造意外，好让代理斗士的申请得到批准。种种因素之下，平民要在决斗裁判中取得胜利，几乎不可能。

当然也有人反驳，指出贵族们都是建国十二骑士的后裔，或是与他们有关的支系。十二骑士追随托尔丹一世建立了最早的伊修加德，他们的后代在他们浴血奋战换来的国度中享受殊荣也是应该。可奥默里克坚持，战神哈罗妮待众生一样平等，不会因为身份的悬殊区分对待任何人，平民和贵族一样都是她的子民，因此哈罗妮审判的代理者在对他们进行审判的时候，也该一样公正。

更何况，审判官当庭下判决时，总是以哈罗妮的名义宣布胜利者无辜，失败者有罪，把决斗胜利与正义划等号，难免不会给人位高权重者比贫穷位卑之人享受更多正义的不好暗示。这有失偏颇的做法早已在平民中激起强烈的不满。

奥默里克虽然是教皇厅高阶的圣职者，却牢记圣典关于谦卑温善的教诲，对平民与贵族一视同仁，不会因为对方的地位卑微而拒绝聆听他们的声音。他为他们所遭受的不幸与不公祈祷，决定改变这种不合理的现状，决心不论付出什么样的代价，都要让正义得到贯彻。

这绝不是容易的事情，奥默里克对此早有所觉悟。

今天也不过是他在神圣裁判所遭到冷遇的其中一天，石雕的哈罗妮沉默着目送这位执着的年轻人离开自己的审判之地，看着他有些瘦削的身体穿过厚重大门为他打开的狭窄缝隙，顶着扑面而来的寒风迎着夜色而去。大门在他身后重新合上，连他身后的影子一并隔断，仿佛他从来没有来过。

晚风吹拂过奥默里克如墨的黑发，将他那声无人听见的叹息送给自由飞翔的群鸟们听。奥默里克在裁判所门前的石阶上看星星，久久地没有挪动。教皇厅并不遥远，洁白的建筑笼罩在月亮清冷的光芒中，散发着如水寒凉的银色微光，仿佛筑起那座殿堂的不是石头，而是梅茵菲娜凝结月光制成的坚冰。他只需要穿过右手边弧形的长桥便能回到自己熟悉的地方，那里有温暖舒适的寓所和柔软的床榻在等着疲惫不堪的他。可奥默里克此刻有一个更想去的地方，他在那里度过了几乎全部的少年时光，他的信仰在那里铸成，他的理想在那里萌芽，他到那里时是一介懵懂少年，离开时已是一位宣誓虔诚的圣职者。

圣恩达利姆神学院，奥默里克忽然想回到自己神圣之路的起点，去看看那些和曾经的他一样对圣职满怀憧憬的学弟学妹们。现在正是白天的课程结束，晚间的修习尚未开始，学生们用晚膳以及自由活动的时间，他的拜访不会打扰到他们。

与裁判所惯常给他的冷遇正相反，奥默里克在神学院很受欢迎，他以三首席之一的身份毕业，又在教皇厅平步青云，是历届毕业生中的典范，是学弟学妹们心中的榜样。每次他回去拜访，都会被一大群叽叽喳喳问个不停的学生包围，奥默里克在他们天真无邪好奇探求的眼睛里看到自己昔日的模样，希望他的学弟学妹们将来能生活在更加美好的伊修加德。

美好的记忆涌入心头，疲惫被心中的温暖驱散，一贯保持的微笑在奥默里克的脸上绽放出来。他步伐轻快，刻意没有选择要通过教皇厅门口的那两座平坦宽阔的拱桥，而是打算自下而上沿着重重阶梯，像巡礼朝圣那样回到自己作为圣职者的初心诞生之处。

这条地势更低的路与教皇厅正门前的大道垂直，刚好从那条排列着建国十二骑士雕像的长街下经过，一条拱形的隧道从骑士雕像下方穿通，连接两边的道路。奥默里克行过夜晚的街边花园，有散步的路人见他穿着高阶的祭司服，挥手向他致意，他也点头回礼，然后转身拐进那笔直伸入隧道的小路。

奥默里克觉得今夜拱廊里穿堂而过的风好像没有平时冷，待他走得近了，才发现里面站着几个人。寒风被他们的身体挡住大半，余下的吹在脸上也感觉不到刺痛。奥默里克觉得自己因他们受益，也该提醒他们换一个更有利于健康的地方消夜。

“晚上好，各位。”奥默里克将手放在胸前，微微颔首以示敬意，他的动作优雅，神情谦和，话音平易近人，“近日夜晚的气温很低，这里又正是风口，桥洞里呆久了容易着凉，各位想要寻个僻静地聊天的话，不如去……”话到这里戛然而止，奥默里克的眼睛里明晃晃地闪着利刃的寒光，聪明如他自然知道再说下去也是无意义的。

是劫匪吗？从衣着打扮来看是穷苦之人。他们穿着破旧的衣服，补丁摞补丁，肩膀和膝盖这样的受力部位却还是有许多破口，手里拿着的凶器也都不统一，有割草的镰刀，有砍树的斧子，只有一位手里的短剑勉勉强强算把武器，这配置确实很像是为了生计不得已走上这条路的穷苦人。

但奥默里克很快否认了这个推断，因为他们中有个孩子，稚气未脱，看起来不过十岁多一点。虽说皇都有无家可归的小孩靠偷窃为生，可奥默里克不相信这么小的孩子会是劫匪，哪怕由旁边的大人主谋，带着孩子也只会拖后腿。平民或许没机会受教育，但艰难的生活让他们学会了别的常识，奥默里克从不把他们当傻子看待。

“请问各位这是打算做什么呢？”总之先试探下吧。奥默里克沉思片刻后，仍保持礼貌地问道。

“我要为我的父母报仇！”第一个回答的竟然是那个男孩，他有着栗色卷发，蓝色的眼睛，洗掉脸上的灰尘，应该是个可爱的小家伙。他见奥默里克不做声，以为他瞧不起自己，不信自己的话，又指指自己的身边，更加大声地补充道，“还有他的眼睛！”

奥默里克随着他的手势看去，男孩身边的男人摘下遮住大半张的破旧草帽，下面是一只黑暗中辨不清色彩的眼睛，和一个可怕的空洞，松垮垮的眼皮遮了它大半，却还是露出里面红色的血肉。奥默里克倒吸一口凉气，不是因为害怕，而是他几乎与身俱来的同理心让他立即体会到对方的痛苦。

“我们的家人都死在神圣裁判所里，”拿着短剑的男人说，他的声音有些嘶哑，看来没少遭受命运的折磨，“死在你们自称公正的决斗裁判中。这个孩子的父亲不过只想要维护妻子的清誉不被玷污，就被贵族请来的打手砍死在决斗场？”

“我倒曾是佣兵，可我的长枪被事先做了手脚，一招架便会断裂，就这么丢了这只眼睛。”独眼的男人往前走了几步，像是要奥默里克将自己的伤看得更仔细，“公平决斗的话我才不会输呢！”

……

承载痛苦的魔盒打开，无数不堪的回忆以声音的形式进入奥默里克耳中，使这位心怀悲悯的神官感到难过与羞愧，越发觉得自己作为凡人在民众悲苦面前的无能为力，神色也随着心中油然而起的感同身受而变得暗淡。在这些人的切肤之痛面前，他那仍是空想的愿景显得苍白无力。

“……我是他们中唯一赢了决斗裁判的人”，手握短剑的男人像是他们中领头的人，他的眼睛里多了比方才更重的红丝，如同被血色的愤怒充盈，“可对手是我弟弟！我不过是贵族的佣兵，有钱就干，我哪知道对面是谁？妈的！我倒想输。可弟弟怕家里受连累，自己……”这男人忽然察觉到自己的哽咽，他不愿在他所憎恨的人面前示弱，便话锋一转，恶狠狠地说，“……你们总宣称决斗裁判的公正，那今天你在这里，死在我们的手中，也请相信是哈罗妮的意志，怨不得我们。”

“慢着！”奥默里克见他们有一拥而上之势，连忙往后退了几步避其锋芒，他的声音庄重清晰，如圣堂的晚钟。

“你有什么遗言吗？”为首的男人问。

“我从来不认为决斗裁判是正确的。”奥默里克没有回答他的问题，而是选择了能够吸引对方注意力的话，“我查阅了百年来的卷宗，平民的名字出现在胜利者那一栏的情况几乎没有，这是因为决斗裁判的规则本身就是对权贵阶级的偏袒，这不合理，也不公正。”

男人没预料到对方会说出这样的话，有些错愕地看着眼前这位身着白袍，站在光亮背景中的年轻圣职者，他本以为他会跪地求饶，或者大声咒骂。

“我为你们的不幸感到难过，我会在哈罗妮面前为你们祈祷，希望你们余生喜乐。”奥默里克见对方没有再往前，继续说道，“可袭击圣职人员是不需要经过决斗都可定为大罪的行为，一旦成立，你们接下来的人生都将毁于此处。希望你们三思，就此离开回到原本的生活中去吧，我会当做什么也没发生过。”

奥默里克的声音诚恳真挚，仿佛正在周末的讲坛上布道，而不是面对着一群意图夺取自己性命之人。

“真是可笑啊！”现在说话的是一位瘸腿的老人，他目光悲哀而毫无生气，只剩不尽的绝望和怨恨，他笑着说话声音却是乌鸦般的凄惨，“要是还能够活，我们哪会走此绝路？你要我们回去？回去哪里呢？云雾街的破屋檐？还是大审门旁边的石头堆？这孩子的父亲能回来吗？死去的兄弟能回来吗？他的眼睛能回来吗？我的腿能回来吗？真是可笑啊……你们这些衣食无忧的人，哪里会懂得我们的痛苦？”

奥默里克素来辩才过人，此时却没有反驳，只是安静地听完老人的倾诉，温和地提醒；“别忘了你们还带着一个年幼的孩子，难道你们希望他这辈子都在牢狱里度过，再失去你们这些还关心着他的人吗？”

“我已经十二岁了，都可以上战场了，才不是孩子。”栗子色头发的男孩气鼓鼓地说，他拿着一把镰刀，应是父亲的遗物，“你骗得了别人可骗不了我，我刚才亲眼看见你从神圣裁判所出来，还在门口站了半天，你跟他们是一伙儿的，一样该死。”

人群中一阵喧哗和骚动，气氛再度凝结，人们将手里的家伙握得更紧，死死地盯着奥默里克那张英俊清秀的脸庞。独眼的男人恶狠狠地问：“你还有什么话说？”

“我去神圣裁判所，是希望能够说服他们废除决斗裁判，而不是成为他们的一份子。”奥默里克耐心地向他们解释，打开手里一直紧握的卷宗，上面详细地记录着许多决斗胜负与实际的正义并不相符的案例，“这些是新我新收集到的，足以证明决斗裁判不合理的材料。我希望决斗裁判的历史到此结束，但说服他们也需要时间……”

“什么嘛！你明知道我们不识字的？”人群并不理会他的坦诚，愤怒的情绪没有消退，反而愈演愈烈，“谁知道那上面写着些什么？说不定是异端审判的判决书呢……”

奥默里克也不指望他们能看懂，他只是心存侥幸，希望对面有一两个多少会读写的人，替他证明所言不虚。同时，他也没放弃自证，指着自己的白色镶金边与红带的长袍说，“我不是异端审问官，他们的制服是蓝色，而我是白色，我是教皇厅的祭司，没有权限进行异端审判。”

“他说的好像是真的，我看到我未婚夫的名字在上面，那是五年前的事情了，没想到还会有人关心。”说话的应该是女性，她的样子饱受生活摧折，不听声音根本分辨不出性别。她此前一直默不作声，直到看见爱人的名字才流下泪来。

“所有的冤屈都该得到昭雪，时间也无法掩盖事实，只会让真相越来越清楚。”奥默里克松了一口气，自己大概是可以脱身了，“所以，在神殿骑士团发现这里之前，请你们速速离开吧，趁这里还什么都没有发生。”如果真的发生了什么，奥默里克作为发过誓言的神官，被当做证人问起时是绝不能说谎的。

“那我们就这么白白地回去吗？”有人不甘心地问。

“可恶啊！忙活半天竟截错人了吗？”声音里充满气恼。

“教皇厅的人也没好哪里去吧？”听不出这声音是男是女。

“尽是些光会说漂亮话的家伙，可别被他混过去了？”说话的人尖声尖气。

“我的这把剑一旦出鞘，就没有干干净净收回去的时候，这次也不会例外。”为首的前佣兵狠了狠心的样子，握着那把短刃，率先逼近奥默里克。

情况的发展出乎意料，奥默里克反手取下身后的幻杖，握在自己身前进入防御姿态。他方才面对危险如此镇定自若，也是因为他知道即使最后不得不以战脱身，他战力也是在这些临时拼凑的复仇者之上的。他只是不喜伤人，却并不畏战。

“别再过来了，我不想伤害你们。”

奥默里克直到此时此刻，仍希望事情能有转机。他修习能够作战的魔法是出于自己对圣典的领悟，战争神有坚盾也有长枪，为了守护和平与安宁，战斗的喧嚣也是时有必要的。尽管他不喜欢暴力，却不会因为自己的慈爱和良善完全否定它的意义。他宁可让自己纯粹高洁的灵魂承受杀戮引起的重负，也绝不以慈悲为借口怠慢自己的天职。

幽谷蠕虫，他给自己的幻杖起了一个诡异得与他的儒雅风格相违和的名字，让很多人为之不解。只有他自己知道，那是怎样凛然悲壮的决心。

冰魔法的白色寒光自幻杖中旋转而出，无数白色的冰晶随之起舞，拱道内的温度骤降，切肤刺骨，凭空下起了一场细雪。奥默里克希望他们能够明白双方实力的差距，就此退却，可对方并不领情。或许是奥默里克的眉眼过于柔和，他的脸庞看起来清秀白净，他的身材瘦削单薄，给人一种羸弱好对付的错觉，对方在魔力制造出的严寒面前，不但不止步，反而如同被激怒了般疯狂地扑上来，打算孤注一掷。

奥默里克叹了一口气，凝结地面空气中的水分化作坚冰，又聚集成环带，牢牢地桎梏住对方的脚。如果他们没有被愤怒与苦痛冲昏头脑，稍微留意下脚踝的温度，就不难发现奥默里克的魔法是以圆环为中心聚结，而不是以他们的身体为基础攀爬，奥默里克只想让自己脱险，仍为他们保留安然逃走的可能性。

“到此为止吧。”奥默里克对着地上跌作一团的刺客们说，整理好方才因为魔力之风而变得有些凌乱的垂饰，面无惧色地走过他们身边，去往神学院所在的方向，“冰封不久之后便会自行融化，希望你们各自回家不要再生是非。念及你们的悲苦，今夜之事若无人问起我也不会主动上报。我替我自己宽恕你们的一时行错，可如果你们再对他人行凶，我在神殿骑士团和神圣裁判所前都不会对你们的前科有任何隐瞒。愿你们……”

一个人影自上而下落地，打断奥默里克的话音，那人的靴子借着重力踩在石板上，发出沉重的声响，“哦哟哟，人家晚上出来散个步，竟然就能撞见这等好戏，可真是哈罗妮的指引呢。”

“……沙里贝尔？”奥默里克本该立刻认出那位臭名昭著的异端审问官，他对此人的行径不少耳闻，虽然决斗裁判的事情跟他所在的异端审问局关系不算直接，可常年出入神圣裁判所也不会认不清他的模样。让奥默里克疑惑的是沙里贝尔此时竟然穿着便服，而不是那身引以为傲的审问官蓝色镶金制服，“你偷听我们多久了？”

“也没多久，”沙里贝尔神情散漫语气愉悦地回答，“大概就从‘而不是成为他们的一份子’开始吧。最讨厌我们这些家伙的大善人竟然差点被贱民当做异端审问官刺杀，想想都能让人笑掉牙齿呢！”

“事情已经结束了，沙里贝尔，你不要再节外生枝。”奥默里克心知不好，沙里贝尔素来冷酷残忍，审判罪犯对他来说不仅仅是职责，更像是聊以解闷的乐趣，他从来不放过任何可以用来取乐的机会。

“我看未必。”沙里贝尔摇摇头，一脸无奈地说，“如你所言，您可以代表您自己饶恕这些胆大妄为的刺客，可我的职责却让我不能放过任何胆敢行刺圣职人员，尤其是您这样的高阶圣职人员的犯罪分子。还是说，一向言行正直的您，敢对着天上正看着我们的哈罗妮发誓，方才的一切都是误会，是我眼花了？”

奥默里克当然不能发誓，圣职人员不可作伪证。他正思考该说些什么来让沙里贝尔别插手这件事，冰冷的皮肤便感到一阵突如其来的灼热，眼中一阵干涸。

“沙里贝尔，你！”奥默里克难以置信地看着地上火狱般的景象，老人孩子和妇女和男人来不及哀嚎，便瞬间在烈焰中化为灰烬，只留下黑漆可怖的佝偻人形，扭曲蜷缩做一团。此情此景，让奥默里克怒不可遏，悲天悯人的情怀让他的声音颤抖，字字饱含难言的愤怒，“就算他们有罪，也该经过审判再裁决吧？”

“是呀。”沙里贝尔悠悠然地回答，一副意犹未尽的样子，“我刚刚审判了他们，然后决定赐他们火刑立刻执行，免得还要浪费监狱里喂老鼠的口粮。也就是打扫街道的人辛苦些，谁让那些不知死活的家伙剩下这么多灰啊，真是死了也不让人省心。您说呢，我的奥默里克阁下？”

奥默里克侧身避开他咄咄逼人的视线，不是因为畏惧那灼人审视的目光，而是觉得他那张脸看着反胃，令他感到恶心难受。再次四目交接的时候，奥默里克的眼中犀利深邃，语气庄严肃杀如寒冬之风，一字一顿地说出自己对沙里贝尔的评价，“……你真令人作呕。”

“有什么法子呢？”沙里贝尔并不恼怒，他早知奥默里克对自己心怀不满，对他的反应早在意料之中，他正是想要欣赏那冷静自持的面孔变得崩溃的样子，才耐心地在建国十二骑士像的脚下静静聆听，等待让这场无聊闹剧以高潮收尾的最佳时机。只可惜，奥默里克的表情没有能够让他满意。沙里贝尔慢慢地靠近明显希望远离自己的奥默里克，语气轻佻又漫不经心地说，“你们这些穿白衣的人有洁癖，那脏活儿可不就得交给我们干咯？难不成任由着皇都爬满老鼠吗？”

“哈罗妮的圣典上可没说，清理山谷中杂草时，也把那些无辜的花朵和栖息之上的脆弱蝴蝶一并烧掉。”奥默里克凛然正色，即使沙里贝尔已经逼近到令人不适的近处，奥默里克也没再后退一步，“你的所作所为，与其说是尽责，不如说是以责任为遮羞布，滥施暴力罢了。”

“哦，以前也有人这么说过我，你知道他后来怎么样了吗？”沙里贝尔玻璃一样的眼珠里闪过一丝恶趣味，别有意味地问。

“我知道，他死了。”奥默里克面无惧色。早有好心的同事提醒他当心沙里贝尔，提防他的暗算。奥默里克淡然回应自己会留心，对那人表示感激，却没说自己其实也有保身之道。软弱无力的正义是没有意义的，要在夜色无边中划出黎明，必须有锋利的长矛，也必须有坚不可摧的盾牌以保护自己抵达够得着天空的地方。所以他不怕沙里贝尔，他轻蔑地说，“是人都会死的。”

“行吧，我只是看在咱们是同事的份上提醒您一句，不领情就算了。”沙里贝尔本来正要去领取自己的新制服，不能耽搁太久，便施施然摆手朝着神圣裁判所的方向走去，他得绕路去教皇厅了。

“谁跟你是同事？”奥默里克轻笑一声，对沙里贝尔的背影投以蔑视不屑的目光，“回到你的审问局去吧，我永远不会与你同流。”

沙里贝尔将奥默里克落在自己身后的话尽收耳底，却懒得立即回击。他想象着自己穿上苍穹法师服站在对方面前的场景，不知那位天真到以为自己可以蜉蝣撼树的人到时候会是什么样的表情。

真是令人迫不及待呢！

2018-10-13


End file.
